The Mode
The Mode is an entity from the 5th Dimension, known as a Bulk Being, and quite possibly the strongest being on the multiversal planes of existence (as God Himself exists beyond the Multiverse). He is the leader of the 5th Dimension and all of its inhabitants. He possesses near limitless powers, and can use them on any plane of existence. It is impossible to harm The Mode with any attack. However, if the player manages to interact successfully with The Mode, The Mode can give the players high level, extremely difficult quests that give great rewards, such as a Trans-Dimensional Viewer, a Fabric Shield, and more. If the player attacks The Mode, then they will be quickly killed. Any companion/ally they spawn to attack The Mode will also be killed. The Mode can simply wave his hand and wipe them off of the face of the Multiverse. The Mode only spawns once, completing the Observation. After it is complete, he will leave, and cannot be seen again, unless the player gets a Warping Protectional Suit and goes to the 5th Dimension. Following The Mode is extremely dangerous, as the 5th Dimension is home to many immensely powerful entities. If the player breaks major Cosmic Laws that deal with interdimensional affairs (ex. if the player attempts to use 4th Dimensional weaponry in any other dimension), they will be summoned to the Court, where they will appear before The Mode's throne and will be judged. The Mode and all the other Bulk Beings of the Court will appear as giants. Origins Little is known about how long The Mode has been in existence for. Even the Titanians do not know. They speculate that he has been around since before the formation of the 3rd Dimension, where the main game takes place, which makes him the oldest being in the Multiverse, as God exists outside the Multiverse. He did, in fact, come into existence before the 3rd Dimension, which makes him the oldest being in the Multiverse, even older than any Abstract Concept. He has been leading the 5th Dimension in what could be described as a monarchy. He created the Court and all of its branches. He enlisted the Bulk Being known as Exosan as his second in command. At some point during this time, he put down rogue Bulk Beings and rampaging Bulk Monsters. He tamed four of the Bulk Monsters, one resembling a cat (named Nikayla), one resembling a fox (named Charlie), and two resembling dogs (named Rovern and Lucky). They acted more like his children rather than his pets. They never used any words to denote family relations to him, mostly calling him "Master" or "Sire". He taught them how to control their predator-like natures, and brought them back to the same level of sentience as most Bulk Beings, although they are still prone to aggression and acting like animals. Observations First on their own, and later in association with the Titanians, the 5th Dimension led a number of expeditions to the other planes of existence, documenting differences between timelines, rips and tears in space and time, and the general flow of the Space-Time Continium. The Mode wrote the first set of Cosmic Law, which was adopted by the 5th Dimension. He would later work with other beings to update and enforce these laws. These laws barred any interdimensional travel without authorization from The Mode, and set forth codes on how interdimensional security shall be enforced. After this, visits to the other planes became less frequent, later becoming rotational, or once every 5th Dimensional rotation (the equivalent to an Earth year). Each Observation consists of two phases: The first being the Observers recording the state of the Multiverse, and the second phase being The Mode himself arriving and commencing the Final Sweep, or personally looking at the Multiverse, and closing any rifts and tears himself (This is just a generalization. The exact details of both phases are unknown.). Sometime after the first Observations, the Great Watching Eye was constructed. Description The Mode is a tall being with a humanoid build. He wears a black, futuristic suit, and appears to have military epaulets and a tie with glowing elements. His skin appears to be a thin membrane of glass, with miniature nebulae and stars within him. He has no hair, and his face has no features, being just a smooth, round surface. He does have ears, however. The Mode has a floating, clear cube always floating near him, with what appears to be a miniature solar system inside of it. Its purpose and contents are unknown. It must be noted that this is only how The Mode appears to beings of the 3rd Dimension. It is impossible to see The Mode's true 5th Dimensional form. Quotes "Do not interfere." -The Mode during the Observation. Trivia *The Mode's box is presumably a pocket dimension. *The player can wait one in-game year for The Mode to reappear. However, he appears in a different location each time. *Unlike Observer 27, The Mode will answer most interaction attempts. *The Mode will also speak in the 5th Dimension language, but can speak any other languages perfectly. Category:Notable NPCs